everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Scruffs
Scruffs Gardener is the lazy and slobbish son of the gardener from the Princesses and the kingshuk tree He is a rebel as he is too lazy to tend to a tree and is more interested in living happily ever after with Orchard Plumsworth, who he loves. He was created by MeredithAgnesPoe Parent Story: The Princesses and the Kingshuk tree Four young princesses had been well educated about everything in their own land – especially about all the animals, flowers and trees that could be found there. They even had a zoo in the palace, with exotic birds and animals from all over the world. And the collection of trees and flowers in the palace gardens was said to be beyond compare. So the princesses were so intrigued by what they heard that they were determined to see it. That very day, after their lessons, they went to find the gardener and asked him to take them to see this wonderful tree. "It would be my pleasure, your Highnesses!" said the gardener. "But the Kingshuk Tree is a magic tree: people can only see it on their birthday. The rest of the time it is invisible. So I will only be able to take you one at a time, and you will each have to wait until your birthday." The princesses agreed and decided that it was only right and proper for the eldest to go first. And so it was that on the eldest princess's birthday, a bright spring morning, the gardener and the girl set out to find the Kingshuk Tree. After walking for a while, they came to the edge of the royal forest where the gardener said that it grew. The princess saw a tall, willowy tree standing apart, but the gardener could see nothing, so she knew that this was indeed the magical Kingshuk. She stood entranced by the beautiful tree: its small green leaves were unfurling like sparkling emeralds and the princess was filled with its joyful energy. As they left, the gardener asked her not to talk about what had happened so that she wouldn't spoil the tree's magic for her sisters. As spring rolled into summer, the second eldest princess celebrated her birthday and the gardener took her to find the Kingshuk Tree. She gasped when she saw it, for it was an explosion of deep-red blossoms, glowing like rubies. The princess swooned as she smelled the heavenly perfume of the magic flowers, which filled her with a great sense of happiness. The gardener asked her, too, not to discuss the tree until all the girls had seen it. The hot summer days were turning to autumn when the gardener brought the third princess to see the Kingshuk Tree on her birthday. Her eyes widened when she saw its boughs crammed with luscious purple fruits, which hung from the tree like giant amethysts. The magic tree was so enticing that she felt as if it were feeding her with its goodness and generosity. And once again, the gardener asked her, like her sisters, not to talk about the tree until all four princesses had seen it. Finally, as winter chased the last autumn leaves from the trees, the birthday of the fourth and youngest princess arrived. Now the gardener took her, too, to visit the Kingshuk Tree. She asked to be taken at night as she wanted to see it in the moonlight. And, sure enough, its silvery branches, wet with dew, looked spectacular and sparkled as if they were dressed in silver threads laced with tiny diamonds. She felt as if the mystical tree was wrapping her in its warmth and magic. The day after the youngest princess's visit, the four girls went to thank the gardener for taking them all to see the magical Kingshuk Tree. Relieved that they could discuss it among themselves at last, the eldest princess said, "I will never forget that beautiful tree with its tiny leaves shimmering like emeralds in the afternoon sun." "But, sister, you must be mistaken!" cried the second oldest Princess. "The Kingshuk Tree was covered in huge ruby-red blossoms and its heady perfume filled me with great feelings of happiness." "Oh no, sisters, you are both quite wrong," insisted the third Princess. "The Kingshuk Tree was heavy with luscious purple fruits, which sparkled like giant amethysts." "Well, sisters, I think you must have seen different trees!" cried the youngest princess. "The Kingshuk's branches were covered in threads of glittering dew that enchanted me with their magic." Had the sisters not been so well-mannered, there might have been an argument. But instead they simply wondered if they had seen four different trees. The gardener laughed. "Your Highnesses," he said calmly, "you have indeed each seen the same Kingshuk Tree and experienced its magic. But it was dressed for the season of your birthday when each of you visited. To truly appreciate the tree, you need to visit in all the seasons which is, of course, impossible because of its invisibility!" The princesses laughed. They had forgotten that each of their birthdays fell in a different part of the year and that the tree changed with the seasons. No wonder it had looked different on each visit! The girls also realized that the only way they would be able to discover more about the magical Kingshuk Tree was by listening to – and learning from – each other and anyone else who'd been lucky enough to see it. Character Personality Scruffs is just a lazy idiot, who enjoys eating. He also has a knack for making soapbox racers and destroying gardens. Needless to say, there's a reason he's a rebel. In class-when he does turn up- he is rarely on task. However, when he is, he is enthusiastic and ready to learn. He loves school, but just lies so he can keep his 'underachiever' reputation. He is a simple boy working a dead end job at a garden store which he is closed to being fired from. In all honestly, Scruffs just wants to be the best loser he can be, as he doesn't have goals. Appearance Scruffs has a well maintained body sculpt, and is a rather attractive looking fellow who wears attire reminiciant of the 90s where grunge music was popular. His sea-blonde hair is incredibly greasy and his hazel eyes are tired. Despite all of this, he looks like a dreamboat. Relationships Family Scruffs and his father don't really talk, so they have an average relationship. He doesn't have any knowledge of a mother and doesn't care. He only needs his dad, who loves him just as much as Scruffs loves him. Even if his father would wish that Scruffs would act more like a gentleman. Friends Scruffs is happiest when he is with his friends: Flora Blossom and Orchard Plumsworth. He also is friends with some of the travellers and townies of book end. With Flora, Scruffs and him have a friendship based on teasing and play fights. Scruffs bullies Flora about his name, while Scruffs is teased about his namesake and rough nature. Orchard and Scruffs have an extra ordanairy bond with his roommate, Orchard Plumsworth. They are best friends and are almost insepertable. He is, however, starting to fall head-over-heels for Orchard, but is scared to express his feelings. He also has befriended Lauren Esel after meeting her during a working day at the garden shop. He finds her interesting but dull at the same time. Either way, he often borrows books from her and discusses the hardships of life. Romance Scruffs has fallen in love with Orchard Plumsworth. He knows Orchard is a prince, and that he is a mere gardener, but he loves him, and dreams of them being together. It is unclear if Orchard feels the same way. Outfits Everyday/Basic Scruffs wears an old, clearly grubby long sleaved shirt which is two different shades of green, on his shirt is a breast pocket with a little leaf on it. He wears some simple, and scruffy brown demin jeans and black trainers. He usually carries a blue backpack filled with food wherever he goes. Legacy Day Even if he was probably asleep at the time, Scruffs is dressed in a smart, and dressed up version of a typical uniform for a domestic garderner. He wears smart (but heavily scuffed) shoes and a relaxed cap. Getting farest TBA Thronecoming TBA True Hearts Day Scruffs wears a band t-shirt of the popular band 'Evermore'. He also wears skinny jeans and muddy sneakers. He also has his beloved bag, and has put his long hair in a messy ponytail Mirror Blog Gallery Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:MeredithAgnesPoe